London calling
by lechatonnoirx
Summary: Alex is a 20 something girl who lives in Camden town, works in a bar, where one day she meets really strange man. Loki escapes Asgard prison only to hide in London in plain sight. Loki/OC. I would be really glad for reviews. I do not own Loki nor other Marvel heroes
1. Chapter 1

First chapter

Each and every person should have their special place, some hideout nobody knows about, where he could hide, think and not to be disturbed. At this time, in this world, it´s not so easy. Try to find an isolated place in a town full of people, where every morning thousands of them are arriving to work.

Alex thrusted her hands deep inside the pockets of her leatherette jacket and shivered because of the cold. The fall can be so repulsive, with endless rain and nasty people with depression due to the approaching Christmas. Nevertheless London seemed to be perfect. When there was sunny, sometimes. But the cultural activities – theatres, galleries etc., thanks to all of that, London was priceless. She kicked a stone in front of her, which immediately rolls away through the metal grid of a canal. And about the isolated place, that was one thing, that Alex had. She lived in an old apartement in Camden Town she inherited from her grandma. Returns to home were sometimes a bit adventurous. Drunk londoners, turists looking for some kind of new experience in Londons famous docks. Every now and then there were titles in newspapers, that someone was attacked there, but given to the condition, that Alex grew up here, there wasn´t a thing she could be worried about. Sometimes she helped in local bars, worked in fashion stores, everywhere she could help, so she hadn´t lack of friends.

She lit her cigarette only to remeber, that she need to be at work this night. She sped up, finished the cigarette, threw it away and walked inside the bar Chez Andy, her ex-boyfriend with whom she suprisingly had stayed friends. Last week, his latest waitress disapeared so he needed someone to do the work and except Alex, he couldn´t find somebody who wasn´t afraid of local habitues.

Alex said hello to Andy and quickly made her way through the tables. The bar was realy noisy, as always, but at the end of the room, there was a table with only one unfamiliar customer. Alex shot a look at Andy and rose an eyebrow inquiringly. He only shrugged his shoulders and mouthed something about lost guy. At first Alex examined this unexepected visitor from behind and then also, inconspiciously, from his side, before she dared to serve him. At the first sight he seemed to be really tall and lean. He was wearing perfectly fitting grey suit, with black coat and green scarf draped over the chair he was sitting on. He had his dark hair slicked back, but not the disgusting way most of local customers had so. He seemed to be really…clean. He held the glass with beer in a hand with slender fingers and Alex noted that he had golden cufflinks that gleamed in the pale light od the bar. He deffinately was lost. Alex grinned to herself.

„What can I get you?" Ice-blue eyes pierced her. She quickly added „sir" after her question. Tips of the fingers shifted an empty glass to her.

„Bring me another Guinness." Sharp command with typicly london accent. She took the glass and quickly retreated to the bar.

„So, what do you think about him?" asked Andy with sneer.

„He´s from here, I mean from London, not Camden, obviously," she answered a turned to the weird customer. „But he´s talking like he´s from some frickin´ palace. I don´t like him."

„Yeah I´m not fond of him either, but he´s a customer. You know, the moment he´s gonna leave this place, someone will rob him."

„Yay, better be going as long as he has cash." She took the beer and accompanied by Andys´ laughter, she brought it to the „count" how she called him in her mind. She put the beer on a table and before she could stop herself, she was asking him if he got lost.

„There´s no need to worry, mylady, recently I have bought a flat here," here comes his surprising answer.

„Heh, here?" without any sign of invitation she seated herself opposite of him. „I don´t want to acuse Camden of something, there´s this special, ehm, spell, mostly for tourists. But you don´t really fit here." Can he be any stranger? He is sitting completely still with his back straight.

„Not that it has anything to do with you, mylady, but as you had said yourself, the Docks have it´s special spell." She was starting to understand that. The special hidden place among hundreds of people. One of Camdens´ biggest spell was that if you don´t want to be found, you won´t be.

„Okay, so lemme give you one tip. You need to fit here, a bit at least." She pointed at his noticeable expensive suit. Without taking his eyes off of her, he snapped his fingers to call a waiter. Andy, with really curious look in his eyes strolled to him.

„Get a drink to the lady." Again, the annoying command.

„With all due respect, sir, she´s working here." Andy did not hesitate to argue. Stranger slowly turned his head and looked at the poor bartender.

„Not tonight," he threw money for her shift on the table. „The drink!" he waved his hand as Andy was some aggravating insect.

„I really should be working," Alex started to rose from her seat.

„Not tonight." He repeated coldly. „Tell me about this place, describe the Camden Town."

After a moment of hesitation, Alex started to talk about local clubs, shops, people. When she finished her story, she realized that all the time he had been looking at her with his odd look.

„Thanks to your description, I like it here, already. Tomorrow I´m going to pick you up at 12pm, and after a lunch you are going to show me around." He layed money for the drinks on the table and left.

Alex quickly went to Andy and told him everything. He was terribly angry at the stranger and when the shift was over he accompanied her to her apartment just to be sure that the freak won´t be somewhere out waiting for her. When she was finally alone, she stepped into the shower and started to think about the men she met today. He was really odd, but she couldn´t deny that he had some sort of a charm and she had to admit that he was really handsome. The hot water was embracing her tired body as she tried to free her mind from all those disturbing thoughts. Maybe she was to much alone, yes, she was surrounded by people at work, wherever it was, but then, every day, she had gone to her home all alone. She has a lot of friends but these days she started to enjoy her solitude, it was here again. She layed her forehead against cold tiles of the bathroom. When she was about sixteen years old, her puberty hit hard, her grandma who were looking after her, because her parents had died, was going crazy because of her. She was lost in the realm of fantasy, reading as much books as she could, but that was the cause of her problems. She started to lose the touch with reality. She could no longer decide what was just dream and what real. For some time she was located in a lunatic asylum. It was the worst thing she experienced, ever. All the pills and doctors and everything was white. Most depressing thing ever, all-white room. She was released about six months later completely changed. But then again all was forgotten and she could live her life as before. The water was turning cold, she run out of the hot. Alex swore and got off the shower. She brushed her teeth and went to bed. Her dreams were full of disturbing images of blue, white and black, full of frost and ice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter**

When Alex woke up the next morning her left hand was completely cold. She was shivering when she made her tea. She embraced the hot mug and let herself slowly heat up. After breakfast she took her brushes and canvas and started to paint what the dreams had left in her mind. There was a frozen land, completely empty with no living thing. The pang near her heart made he realize, that the empty place was her life. She didn´t like what had come of it. Suddenly the bell rang. She took a look at her clock in the kitchen. It was sharp twelve pm. She didn´t relize that she was sleeping so long. She peeked out of the window to see who was here for her. Her heart stopped beating, of course it was him as he had promised yeasterday. Today he was wearing dark black jeans, sweather the same colour, leather jacket and white shirt. Her favourite James Dean style, at least he would blend in the docks.

„How do you know where I live?" she shot at him instead of greeting, when she got downstairs to him.

„Nice day to you too," he answered with lifted brow. „And concerning you question, I may have asked around."

„Yeah, right, I´m sure you are really persuasive," she grinned. „Okay, come eat, I´m hungry," she caught his elbow and dragged him after her to her favourite chinese restaurant. „By the way, my names´ Alex. Yours?" she turned to the stranger surprised by her actions. Quickly he gained control over himself again and told her his name.

„Loki? You have to be kidding!" Being secretive about name, such nonsense. „Your parent must had really good sense for humor. What´s name of your father, Laufey?" she was laughing hard. People and their insane desire to name their kids after their favourite heroes, Loki, Vinnetou… Loki scoffed, there was no need for her to know all about him. But then he realized that she said Laufey, not Odin. He mischievously smiled to himself.

It started to rain. The sky was covered in dark clouds, cold wind was chasing fallen leaves through the streets. Alex turned her head and looked up.

„Come on, we should get some food," she thrusted her hands inside of the pockets of her coat and without looking at her companion she set off to the nearest restaurant. They sat at Alex´s favourite table next to a big window. Waiter brought them menus.

„I would like noodles with chicken and coca cola," she ordered and looked at Loki who looked disgusted. „What?" she asked.

„Nothing, I will take the same as lady here," he put the menu on the table, not to the streched waiters hand. He really didn´t want to touch this filthy man.

„What´s wrong with you?" she spat at him.

„I have never tasted something like this," he shrugged. She just laughed. She just laughed at him, annoying little thing. He wanted to catch her neck and strangle her. But then again there was something very fascinating about her, that had stopped him.

„Why don´t you tell me something about yourself," she suggested to break the awkward atmosphere at the table.

„I do not want to," he answered with sudden cold in his voice. They ate the rest of the meal in silence and when she excused herself to go to the loo, she took her cell and looked him up on the internet. She looked at the pictures first. She found some cartoons, drawings of the norse god and then some two years old photos taken in Manhattan. She clasped her hand on her mouth as she saw a photo of a man in strange golden and green attire with horned helmet. She thought she was loosing her mind again. He looked like him. She tried to calm herself.

„Okay, there´s no need to freak out, maybe it´s not him," she whispered with head leaning against the cold wall. But no, she wasn´t afraid. She can´t be. When she finally managed to calm down, she returned to the table. He had already taken care of the bill and was waiting for her.

„Shall we go?" he opened the doors for her. It was still raining, the streets were dark and deserted. She turned to him.

„I know who you are," she told him boldly.

„Of course you know," he looked into her eyes completly frozing her on spot. „You with your precariuos touch with reality, you with your twisted mind."

„My twisted mind? There is nothing wrong with my mind!" she uttered. „I´m not the one who tried to destroy New York!" she breathed hard. „You have failed and now you are hidding here? You have to be kidding me!" She felt her mind was going crazy. Now she was afraid, furious and then there was it, she was losing it again. He was so beautiful with his pale skin, black hair and these eyes, she could never tell what colour they were. Blue or green?

„Are you plotting some kind of revenge?" she asked. His features were twisted in a cruel smile.

„Do not fear, my dear, the future is so far away. They can never find me here, not with you," he firmly grasped her arms. „Look at me!" She raised her eyes and looked at his face. Suddenly she didn´t know what she was doing. She shaked off his hands only to snaked hers around his neck. She felt how she was slipping away. Now it was time for Loki to be surprised.

„You are right, this world is bad, rotten. People are dying, destroying their own souls, they are so foul to me," he was completely taken aback with her complete change.

„You asked me, who am I," he said and looked deeply into her blue eyes. „I am the one who will rescue you from this terrible place." He took her face into his hands.

„Do it, please," it was here once again. The insanity slowly creeping from behind, clouding her judgment. All the memories of the madhouse, of her parents death. She couldn´t breath, her heart stopped beating. „Do it, please," she repeated. „Get me out of here." Her life was so empty untill now. She brought him closer to her and then she kissed him.


End file.
